The Cry From The Past
by Mixology of Anime
Summary: Tsuna and co. have been sent to the past! They receive a mysterious letter once they get back and now they have to fix everything. Follow this adventure as they try to set right from wrong.
1. Prologue

I seriously do not own KHR! Anyways enjoy!

Prologue

Tsuna sighed before tiredly picking up his pen. Crashes and explosions were heard all over the mansion. The door slammed open and in came Gokudera with a few more stacks of paperwork. Gokudera had grown up over the years, he now doesn't blow up as much as he used to but still does at times. "The bastard prefect and stupid pineapple are at it again Juudaime." Tsuna sighed again before getting up. "Where are they Hayato? I think they need to behave themselves before destroying the place." As soon as Tsuna thought about how much paperwork he would get by them destroying the place a menacing aura surrounded him. "Juudaime?" Gokudera slowly backed away not wanting to get demolished. Tsuna stiffly walked out the door to find them. "Juudaime? Wait!" Gokudera ran after Tsuna.

"Oya oya birdie-chan. You never going to be as amazing as me."Hibari grunted before bringing his tonfa up to hit him. "Better than being a pineapple." Mukuro started to get red in the face out of rage. He brought down his trident to only be interrupted by a door slamming open. In walked Tsuna with Gokudera behind him. "Mukuro, Kyoya what are you doing?" He said with a sickly sweet smile.

A shiver ran up their spines " I'm just trying to tell little birdie chan here the truth." Hibari quickly took out his tonfas out but put them back in his sleeve as Tsuna's smile became wider. Now over the years Mukuro and Hibari grew to respect their boss but they didn't always follow him as being the most violent guardians, but (there's always a but)Mukuro and Hibari, after destroying the mansion the first time they now know what Tsuna and his sadistic tendencies can do. "Now let's see what your punishment will be." He was about to grab their arms and bring them to who knows where but the door was slammed open again (poor door) and in came a redhead.

"Yo Tsuna!" Tsuna turned around and gave a genuine smile this time. "Hey Enma!" Enma nonchalantly walked in and gave Tsuna a hug. Enma and Tsuna have a special bond, this bond is the pain of having Reborn tutor you. After the whole Inheritance ceremony Reborn decided to make use of his spartan ways and tortu- ahem tutor both Tsuna and Enma. "When is dinner I'm starved." "Ano, I think right now, let's go to the dining room." And so both Mukuro and Hibari were saved by luck.

"Sawada!" "Yes onii-san?" " When are we going to have the meeting?" yelled Ryohei over the table. "Turf top we don't need to hear your obnoxious voice right now!" "Maa maa Gokudera calm down." Tsuna shook his head but in came the Simon family adding to the chaos. "Ah gomen Tsuna, I didn't think it would get this bad." "No worries Enma." Tsuna sighed out, he reached out to get his cup but saw his ring glowing. A frown settled on his face. He turned to see all of the other rings glowing. "Enma can I see your ring?" Enma lifted his hand to show that his ring was glowing too. Tsuna's hyper intuition flared and Tsuna prepared himself. " Everyone! Something is going to happen! Stay on guard!" That's when a large explosion of light engulfed everyone.

**How do you like it so far? Was it good? Please review! **

**Help me with this story please! Plz no flames, constructive criticism is fine!**


	2. What to do

I do not own KHR at all but it would seriously be nice to

**Italian**

Japanese/whatever language they use frequently

_'thoughts'_

_Tsuna blinked and looked around trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a forest anad everyone else was in a huge heap on the ground."Is everyone ok?" They made noises of confirmation before getting up. A piece of paper was on his lap and so he picked it up. In Italian. '**Dear Decimo, I have transported you into the past to help. There was a disruption in the past and I want you to set it right before something happens. I'm not exactly sure what has happened but I rely on you to figure it out. My past self has no idea who you are so don't reveal anything unless you have no other choice. So please keep an eye on the situation - Vongola Primo, Giotto'**

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the piece of paper. He sat there unresponding for a few minutes until Gokudera started shaking him."Juudaime! Juudaime what's wrong!" He passed the paper over to Gokudera before starting to making a plan of his own.

**Tsuna's POV**

If I could make some kind of headquarters here and say we're a recently formed famiglia. There is a possibility of Primo believing him as in this era there are a lot of new famiglias. He instantly went into to boss mode telling everyone of his plans."Alright everyone we were sent to the past by Primo to correct something that has gone wrong but the Primo of this time does not know of this. We must keep our identities secret unless absolutely neccessary. "So what are we going to do?" asked Julie as he was running after Chrome only to be stopped by Mukuro. "We are going to have a cover as a new famiglia and the Simon group can be an advisors group of sorts like CEDEF." Everyone agreed to my plan immediatly and we all went to work. "Takeshi I need you and onii-san to go and make a HQ, anyone else who wants to help can go." Aoba piped up and started shouting about how much better he would be then Ryohei making him fired up. "Takeshi! Let's go!" and ran into the forest. "Ha ha! Senpai sure is fired up!" Takeshi started walking to the direction of shouting and yelling.

Enma came to my side and we started talking about what kind of names that we could use. We went through a few and finally came up with a name that didn't really make sense but we were fine with. "Will we really be fine? I know that we have future technology but still..." Enma confessed, "Don't worry Enma we'll be just fine." Walking through the mess and debris of what looked like an old village we found a picture. It was crumpled and dirty but you can clearly see what was on it. It was me. The whole village was probably wrecked because the people were looking for me but I'm not suppose to exist in this time so these other people probably came from the future. "Enma" "Yeah" Enma also had a picture in his hand and it was of himself.

**a few hours later**

"Tsuna! We have a base!" I whistled as I went to go see it. They've really outdone themselves. They made an underground base with stone and wood making it seem like it's been there forever. Carvings were all over the wood and stone making it decorative. Now all we have to do is make a few establishments within the mafia and it would be final. "Hibari can you go with Chrome and get some information on how the mafia is right now?" "Same with you Adelheid, it would be easier with three people." "You're lucky that you are you Enma" Adelheid then dashed off to catch up with the others. "Eh!? What does that mean?" Enma looked confused but nevertheless went off with his own work busying himself.

Within 2 days the ex-Vongola and Simon (for now) were the talk of the underground. Rumours were going back and forth with no end to them. All that Tsuna and co. knew so far though was what the situation was and they had to change it somehow. Tsuna ruffled his hair before gathering the information that he had. Apparently villages were being destroyed almost every week and no one knows who are destroying them. Tsuna couldn't do anything with the limited knowledge that Hibari brought back. '_We have no choice but to become allies with some kind of other famiglia but who?_' I rubbed my ring unconsciously but smacked my head when I realized it _'Vongola!'_.

**Giotto's POV**

I was enjoying my strawberry shortcake in the kitchen when I heard shouts. "Giotto! Giotto come back here and do your paperwork!" I instantly paled before running off to hide. That's when I felt a hand grab me. A murderous aura was released "Giotto you weren't thinking that you could leave me with your paperwork did you?" I began sweating "Maybe?" I released myself from his grip and ran as fast as I could. Panting heavily later on a butler came up to me with a questioning look before speaking "The new famiglia Cielo Futuro has come to us with a request of an alliance." I got up quickly and listened to him. "Thanks Alberto." I then went to go see G hoping he wouldn't break my neck and told him to tell the others that we were having a meeting.

"Yare yare why am I even here?" yawned Lampo as he walked in. "We all have to be here Lampo" chided Asari. "Che, anyways Giotto what is it?" I sighed thinking about this new famiglia and muttered incoherent words under my breath. "Well the new family Cielo Futuro has requested an alliance but I don't know if I should accept it or not." Everyone blinked before digesting the information. "Nufufufufufu we should see what they're like first." Daemon instantly materialized his scythe before swinging it around. "No Daemon we will not 'test' them." I said instantly. "Well what do we know about this Cielo Futuro?" asked Knuckle. Alaude started handing out folders, he was obviously prepared. "Cielo Futuro has appeared 2 days ago and already has a strong grip on a part of the mafia but I believe the other famiglias don't even realize they're serving under them." "So they appeared out of thin air and already is ruling over a part of the mafia, great" said G sighing before checking the folder. "Well I don't really see what's wrong though. Let's see how this turns out and if something happens we'll deal with it." Giotto looked up and agreed. Now all he has to do is find them.

A knock sounded throughout the mansion and a maid went to go greet the guests. Once she opened the door though she nearly fainted from shock. In front of her were what looked like copies of her masters. Tsuna stared at her wondering what was wrong. Feeling the gaze of one of them she blushed and led them to the meeting room. She entered telling Primo and his guardians that they were here before rushing out. _'I wonder what kind of people they are, maybe they are actua-'_ my train of thought immediately stopped as I saw them. In their full glory were exact copies of me and my guardians.

**Tsuna's POV**

I started to wonder what was wrong. Was there dirt on me somewhere? They turned away and started to whisper furiously. I caught a few bits of what they were saying and I started blushing. I looked at the others and they had different emotions on their faces so I guess I wasn't the only one who heard. "Ahem." I coughed trying to get their attention. Primo then stopped, blushing a bit and then introduced themselves. "Hello, my name is Giotto and I am the boss of Vongola. These are my guardians, G, my right hand man and storm guardian" A man with red (pink?) hair and a flame tattoo grunted and turned away. "Asari my rain guardian" A man wearing formal japanese clothing waved at them "Knuckle my sun guardian" Another man with priest clothing on and black hair yelled "EXTREME!" "My lightning guardian Lampo" The man with a mark on his eye and lazy attitude yawned before turning around. "Alaude my cloud guardian" A grunt was heard and with it was a man with blonde hair and frigid blue eyes. " and my last guardian Daemon, my mist guardian." We all bristled a bit at the last one especially the Simon group. Giotto snapped me out of it by talking again "So who are you?"

"Hello we are known as Cielo Futuro and I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Boss of this group. These are my guardians and my advisors. My guardians, Gokudera Hayato, right hand man and storm guardian" "Che" "Yamamoto Takeshi, rain guardian" "Yo!" "Sasagawa Ryohei, sun guardian" "EXTREME!" "Lambo Bovino, lightning guardian" "Yare yare" "Hibari Kyoya, cloud guardian" "Hn" "and my two mist guardians, Chrome and Mukuro" "Kufufufufu" "nice to meet you."(Sorry for the long list!)

Enma then spoke up "Well we're the advisory group. I'm Enma Kozato that's Adelheid Suzuki, Shitt.P, Kaoru Mizuno, Rauji Ooyama, Koyo Aoba and Julie Katou." He pointed to each person while talking. "So, shall we start?"


	3. The alliance

I do not own KHR!

**Italian**

Japanese/whatever language they use frequently

_'thoughts'_

**Giotto's POV**

I hesitantly sat down in my seat. Something about this group made me feel uneasy and it didn't help that my hyper intuition was going crazy.** "So you want to start an alliance." **Tsunayoshi nodded at this and started to whisper a bit in someone's ear before they gave him folders. **"This is the proposition I have and I hope you agree." **Alaude was the first one to open the folder and after doing so his eyes narrowed slightly. **"What are you planning." **It was a simple question but apparently struck a chord with the group. Yamamoto smiled but in a way it didn't look happy but threatening.** "Well it's simple we don't really want to get too integrated with you but close enough as an alliance." **I opened the folder myself to look at this 'proposition'.

**'We the Cielo Futuro will be in alliance with Vongola and will gladly help you but in return we will be able to have access to your information sources (including Alaude). As for helping you there will be a slight condition as to how far we help. We will let you access our own information compartments but we will not guarantee you will find what you want as we are a small famiglia.' -Sawada Tsunayoshi**

This alliance was so irrational yet so logical. Being as such they gain information and can get a better reputation but isn't so involved that they wouldn't get involved in large problems that might happen in the future. **"Do you EXTREMELY agree to our terms?" **said Ryohei. Everyone looked skeptical on our side but we agreed.** "Please sign here then." **I took a pen and wrote down my signature but Tsunayoshi just put out his index finger and pressed it against the paper. What remained was a really pure sky flame. We all looked on shocked as to why he would do that. Tsunayoshi just looked at us as if we it was weird that we don't do this on a daily basis. **"What? Don't you do this? It's easier and also is like your own signature. Everyone's flames are different, right?" **Then his guardians all put up their index fingers showing off flames according to their class.

**"We never really thought about dying will flames that way." **Lampo said tiredly.** "Well that wraps up the meeting to the EXTREME." **Hearing his favorite word Ryohei repeated it except 10x louder. **"Shut up you idiot!" **shouted Aoba. **"You're an idiot too!" "At least I'm not a genuine idiot like you!" "Red leaves Green leaves!" "They're all part of the same forest!" **Aoba and Ryohei's bickering kept going back and forth so Tsuna had to separate them eventually. Yet that led to Gokudera getting mad so Yamamoto tried calming him down which made Gokudera even more mad with the added annoyance of Lambo. So then Mukuro started clashing with Hibari making Adelheid mad and then started chasing Julie. Primo's family ended up in the middle of the chaos with no aid. Poor Primo.

**Tsuna's POV**

My temper slowly started to rise. Everything was chaos and right now we aren't really impressing Primo. A deadly aura started leaking out. A small stream that no one would notice all of a sudden took up the whole room. Everyone stopped moving as I walked towards them. I was so angry I started talking in Japanese again. "Minna~ what are you doing? Do you want to face the consequences I have for you?" Everyone started shaking their heads vigorously. "Good!" The aura started retracting and then went back to normal. Tsuna then stiffened, just noticing he talked in Japanese. **"**Ano**, that didn't happen?" "So how much of you are Japanese?" **I quickly turned around and gathered everyone up. "You imbeciles! I got so mad I converted back to Japanese!" "Juudaime! I'm so sorry!" "Whatever we'll just tell them some kind of cover story." We turned around to see Primo waiting patiently. **"Well almost all of us, we originally came from Japan after all."** an eyebrow was raised at the response. **"So would it be okay with you for us to talk to you in Japanese Tsunayoshi?" **"You can but please, call me Tsuna." "Ah, how nostalgic, it's been a while since I've spoken in my native language." Asari came up to our group and started smiling. "So how is Japan?" We looked at each other before answering. "It's been EXTREMELY prosperous so far." "That's good." Then all of a sudden explosions rang through the mansion.

Someone opened the door before shouting **"It's an enemy famiglia!" "Alright I'll be there."** Instinctively I ran out the door too along with my guardians. Giotto gave me a confused look. "Alliance, remember?" Giotto nodded before running ahead. Outside were 3 platoons of men all wearing black. The surprising thing though was that Cozart was in the middle of battle with them. **"Cozart! Why are you here!" "I was just visiting until these guys started attacking the place!" **Giotto huffed before joining the battle along with his guardians. I also launched myself into battle blocking hits and making people unconscious. A steady rhythm was formed and I eventually got bored of it. "Enma!" I called across the field. Enma came to me while fighting others. "What?" "I'm so bored I can't take it anymore." Enma grunted in reply which meant 'me too'. I went into HDWM so did Enma. The others took this sign as 'we're allowed to bring out the big guns'. Running through the platoon I started beating up the rest. So did the others, Yamamoto was cutting down the platoon while Gokudera was bombing the place. Ryohei and Aoba was punching as if there was no tomorrow and so was Hibari and Adelheid except with tonfas and metal fans. Mukuro, Chrome and Julie started traumatizing people with their illusions while Lambo was just electrocuting everything with the help of Rauji.

Within a few minutes the whole place was demolished. "Ah gomen. We never really meant to destroy the place." That's when I felt handcuffs on my wrist. "Just who are you?" Looking around they had something akin to suspicion on their faces (Primo's Generation). _'Shit, we went too far.'_ "Kufufufu what are you doing?" My guardians all started to yell in protest as Alaude started yanking the handcuffs. I sighed for what seemed like the 100th time before raising my other hand. "It's fine, we revealed too much anyway." They nodded before putting their weapons away. "Revealed too much of what Tsuna?" "I need you to be able too believe me without questioning it." I said nervously. Looking at each other they turned around to face me.

"Well?" We were back in the meeting room so others wouldn't hear us. "Me and Enma." Enma then came up beside me. "Including the others here are from the future." They looked at us incredulously. "I think they should go to an EXTREME psychiatrist." Giotto looked at Knuckle with a stern face. "What proof do you have?" Daemon questioned. "We immediately brought out our VG and Simon showing their Simon rings. "Vongola? Wait." They looked at us in disbelief while Cozart just stared in shock at Enma. We even lighted our flames to show proof. "W- what generation?" Giotto stuttered. "10th" we all replied. That's when Giotto fainted.

**Giotto's POV**

I blinked several times before my vision refocused. I was staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. **"Giotto get a hold of yourself!" **Turning to my right I saw G. **"Oh G thank Dio I think I was hallucinating or something." "**Primo you're not." That's when I saw the supposed Vongola in the future. "Uh, call me Giotto." Tsuna nodded before opening his mouth to speak. "Well before you can ask us who sent us here that would be you."

**Back in the present**

Reborn started walking around the mansion looking for his no good student. "Dame-Tsuna come out here now or else you will have triple the training." He said threateningly. Not a single sound was said in reply. _'That's odd. He would've came out by now." _He ran over to the control room where Shoichi would be working. "Shoichi where are you?" "Eh? Reborn?" He was blinking repeatedly as if blinded. "Shoichi what's wrong with your eyes?" "Well I was watching Tsuna eat at the dining room when all of a sudden there was a bright light. So for now I'm pretty much blinded." Reborn then ran to the dining room and there was no one there...

KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR

**Hello! As you know already I'm Mixology of Anime! Well my pen name is forevsotaku but whatever. I'm going to clear up a few problems. First of all is Cielo Futuro, it means Future Sky in Italian (Thank You Google translate!) It took me a while to find a name for it sooooooo yeah. Next is that I had writers block half the time so it's not very well written. I plan on having an omake sometime soon so please put in your suggestions!**

**please review! Constructive criticism is accepted! No flames please...**


	4. Tsuna and the Cornacchia

I do not own KHR!

**Italian**

Japanese/whatever language they are frequently using

**Giotto's POV**

My head was still spinning from what they told me. I never expected something like this to happen. "Giotto? Giotto?" "eh?" I realized that I was blanking out. Blushing a bit I recollected what happened in the past few minutes...

_**flashback**_

_"Well before you can ask us who sent us here that would be you." My eyes widened a bit and I started to gape like a fish. "It wasn't really you of this time but the one in the future." G started cursing uncontrollably. "G! Language" shouted Knuckle. "W-well how did I go to the future exactly?" Tsuna then started tapping his fingers on his thigh. "Well you see, eto, well, it was more like your will. In all of our rings are like a part of your resolution, I don't really know how to describe it"."Then what are you doing here in the past anyways?" That's when the whole 10th gen sighed except for Mukuro who let out a 'kufufufu'. "Apparently there was a disruption in the past and so we were chosen to fix it and of we don't there's a possibility that Vongola will disappear."_

"Sorry about that." I said still blushing after thinking about all the reactions that I had. "One question, why is it that you look so much like me?" Tsuna then started blushing himself. "Eto, ano, ummmm, well I'm actually your great-great-great-great grandson." That was a bit of a punch to my gut. Tsuna himself looked a bit fidgety but stopped after awhile. Cozart then butted in "Does that mean that this guy over here is my descendant?" He started pointing at Enma. Enma being mentioned then started to have the same reaction as Tsuna. "Um, yes I am and my name is Enma." Cozart started to nod in understanding. Hibari deciding to have enough of this crowd took out a map and handed it to Giotto "Herbivore, this is a map to our hideout. We'll be leaving now." Hibari then left. "Wait Kyoya!" Everyone else then followed Hibari and Tsuna out leaving Primo and the others to their own thoughts.

**Tsuna's POV**

Was it really right to just leave like that? We all should've said something to them before leaving but it's too late. "Well I guess today's done everyone go do your own thing but don't do anything dangerous." We departed and went our different ways while I stood there thinking about everything that had happen so far. I sensed Enma coming but didn't say anything. "How long do you think we'll be staying here." I said out loud. Enma then looked up into the sky to look at the stars. "I don't know Tsuna, it could be weeks or even years." After that we just stood together enjoying the companionable silence.

Morning came and the first thing I heard were shouts. Usually nothing would wake me unless it was by myself or Reborn but ever since we came to the past I became a light sleeper. I groaned and wanted to go back to sleep but despite the urge I got up. That's when I knew everything went wrong. It was silent all of a sudden and I heard the sound of footsteps quickly coming to my door. "Juudaime! Unidentified person coming towards our base!" My eyes hardened right then and there. "Understood, Hayato go help the others I'll be there soon." I got dressed and picked up my things before running to the front. Everyone was ready and was in formation. We waited for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds and there in the flesh was someone we all knew of. White dress and a special mark under her eye, a large hat with the added fact that she looks older. "Yuni?" The woman merely shook her head. "Hello Decimo and his guardians, I never expected Shimon too." We all looked at her in disbelief. If she isn't Yuni or Luce or any of the sky arcobalenos just who is she?

"My name is Sepira and I have come to inform you about the threat in this timeline." Who? Oh she's the one that Checkerface originally came with. "Are you really Sepira?" She nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, but first I shall tell you of the threat here in the past." Nodding in understanding I guided her to our lounge in the hideout. Taking a seat Sepira started "There is a famiglia that is from the future like you except they come with malicious intent. They have a banner with flames of fury and a crow that strikes all. Beware this family." They all tensed up. The banner sounded a lot similar to the one that was exhibited in the invasion a few months ago at the Vongola mansion (the future). Chrome sounded out the thought they all had "Cornacchia?"

The whole day was spent planning after Sepira had left and we were getting fed up. Planning something like an ambush when you have no idea where the people you want to ambush are is really frustrating. That's when our savior came in. "Tsuna? Are you in?" I recognized the voice immediately and went to go greet Giotto. "Hey how are you doing?" I said as Giotto came in. "Fine fine, so what's on your mind? It's dragging you down." I wasn't very shocked about this after all I had hyper intuition too. "We've been trying to find a certain group but so far we have nothing." When I looked up again though Giotto's smile started to widen immediately. "Giotto? What are you thinking?" That's when he slyly started smiling at me. "Remember the contract~ " He said in a sing song voice. That's when it hit me. "We can have access to all of your information sources..." "Yep~" "You won't mind if we come over to your place for a bit?" Giotto then waved his hand in confirmation "It's fine, let's go back together."

The trip was long and tedious as everyone was still on edge from the meeting. We eventually got there in one piece. "Why don't you guys take a break." I said while sweat dropping. They all looked disheveled and annoyed. I went off to find Alaude, no matter how aloof he is hopefully I can tie him down for a bit. Walking through the halls of the mansion I made my way to Alaude's office. Taking in a deep breath I knocked on his door. A grunt came out through the door and after living in the same mansion as Kyoya for at least 6 years I knew that meant come in. Slowly opening the door I ducked as a handcuff came flying at me. Straightening I turned and looked Alaude straight in the eye. Acknowledging some sort of power from me he stopped. "What do you want from me?" I sighed, just like Kyoya, so straightforward. "I just want to ask a question, you don't mind do you?" He let out another grunt so I sat down in the chair by his desk.

My eyes became serious and calculating making Alaude know that I meant business. As soon as that happened he straightened. _'I bet he didn't even notice that he did that'_ "Do you have any information about the villages that are being wrecked?" "why should I tell you?" That's when I held up the papers that signed us as alliances. "What about that." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well right here is the agreement that we can get any information from your information sources an that includes yourself Alaude." All of a sudden a large murderous aura descended into the room. His eyes literally said 'kill Giotto'. He grudgingly gave away the information though. "A recently formed famiglia has been going around and destroying the villages named Cornacchia. I'll give you a copy of what I have later." To be honest he's almost exactly like Kyoya. I left the room a bit too happily but still, I got the information.

Walking around the mansion gave me slight nostalgia as I remembered what we all did in these halls. Lambo once painted an octopus Hayato onto the walls and Hayato was chasing him for days. Another time was when Bianchi tried making a large cake for Reborn but it melted the entire kitchen after Bianchi left it for a few minutes. Yes good times indeed, well not really but memorable. That's when Giotto came walking down the halls and greeted me. "Tsuna, what are you doing walking around the halls like that?" "Oh, just relieving some old memories." He nodded as if that explained everything "How long have you been Decimo?" I looked at him "Well for 7 years about." He smiled at me, then started walking forward while raising his hand to motion for me to follow him.

We were now in some kind of garden and we sat down on a bench. "How's your life as Decimo so far?" A million different memories flooded my brain and I just sat there thinking about it. " I really have no idea how to describe it, there were a lot of bad things but there were also the good things." I stayed silent after this and kept thinking about what happened. Giotto didn't break the silence and I was grateful for that. "You know I never really expected for me, someone nicknamed Dame-Tsuna to become a mafia boss. When my tutor first came in I thought it was impossible for me to become strong but here I am, the mafia boss of the greatest famiglia in history." Looking at me he asked the silent question 'why are you saying this to me?' Shaking my head I opened my mouth for another explanation but I stopped suddenly when I felt something in the back of my head. Giotto then looked at me and nodded. We then silently walked into the forest and went a bit north. That's when we found the Cornacchia destroying an entire village.

KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! Please don't kill me Q-Q I've been busy with school and stuff because the teachers are giving us a lot of last minute assessments. Anyways what do you think? I'm trying not to make the entire 10th gen too OOC but because they're older they would be more mature, right? I plan on making Tsuna a mix between his normal personality and an OOC personality so please bear with me as I try to find the balance! In the next few chapters are going to be the other guardians with their respective counterpart leading up the Cornacchia attack.**

**please review! Constructive criticism is accepted! No flames please...**


	5. The Brewing Storm

I do not own KHR!

**Italian**

Japanese/whatever language they are frequently using

**Gokudera's POV**

I carried a dark aura around me as I walked around the mansion. Unconsciously I walked to the balcony that was hidden in one of the rooms. The sky was still bright and there were a few clouds but the meeting was so stressing that I took out a cigarette anyways. Usually a day like this would calm me down but the stupid baseball idiot and that ahoshi got on my nerves. Using my storm flame I lit it and watched as the birds flew into the sky. I almost took out another cigarette but then I felt a presence. A somewhat familiar presence but nevertheless different. I stayed on guard hoping to see who this person was and out came G.

"Che, what are you doing here" I said to him as he walked toward me. "I should be asking the same question, barely anyone knows about this place except for me and Giotto." Looking off into the skyline I lit another cigarette. "I found this place after moving into the mansion. I was ticked off and came down here only to find this place." G just nodded at me. The silence felt intimidating but somewhat comfortable. G then got up and stood beside me not saying anything. He opened his mouth but hesitated to speak before closing his mouth again. This carried on for several minutes until I spoke up "Just speak up already!"

G just stared at me but grudgingly started speaking. "What is Decimo like?" It was a simple question but it pierced me very hard. "Well he is a very caring person. He likes to help others and doesn't really are about the mafia. He is always there for us and the others but never really minds if he gets hurt in the process." There could be many more things I would've said but if I did it would have taken very long. I've stood at his side for many years now and have seen everything. One time during a mission with Bianchi, I messed up really bad and she was sent to the hospital for a month. She almost died during that time and I thought it as all my fault. The mansion seemed gloomy the whole time Bianchi was in the hospital but I was the most depressed. Jyuudaime came to my aid and helped me through it though even though he was also suffering inside. I then swore to myself I wouldn't burden Jyuudaime.

**G's POV**

"What is Decimo like?" I asked after a while. His eyes then softened and he then started talking about him. His words were said with pure sincerity and care. It seems like that his 'Jyuudaime' is a very important person too. It's the same with me and Giotto. I wouldn't confess this even if I was sent to hell and back but I had a very fierce protectiveness of Giotto. Looking at Gokudera reminded me of myself in many ways. The fiery temper, hard eyes which has seen death but still seem kind. Hell even down to the smoking and hairstyle! The only reason I wanted to know about Decimo is because of Vongola. Vongola was originally meant to be a vigilante group but over the years it became a mafia famiglia. If Decimo was harsh and unforgiving then Giotto might have brought down Vongola immediately. The future was very dangerous in more than one way.

To ease the tension a bit I grasped Gokudera's shoulder and dragged him to my shooting range. He looked at me with annoyance but looked surprised at the shooting range. It was at least a kilometer long and had many targets along the field. When he was first fighting I was a bit surprised at his weapon choice. Multiple different bombs which can be used in many different ways. "So how does your weapon exactly work?"

I was more than shocked when a blackboard appeared out of no where and he started explaining it very intricately. Of course I understood it with the occasional confusion of things from the future but I never expected this. He was a genius underneath the cover of a temperamental bastard. That's when I decided to shoot a storm arrow at him. "You looking for a fight?!" He shouted at me. Smirking I went at him.

**Gokudera's POV**

I was in the middle of explaining my favorite part when all of a sudden G shot a storm arrow at me. My temper went through the roof when he destroyed the blackboard. "You looking for a fight?!" He then started rushing towards me with a smirk on his face. Taking out my bombs I started throwing them at him. He either shot all of them down or simply dodged so I became even more angry. I took out my box resulting in the activation of Sistema C.A.I. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. I finally took out Cambio Forma VVG (Version Vongola Gear) and won the match pinning him to the ground.

G looked somewhat shocked at me because I still had Cambio Forma VVG on but I quickly took it off after. "There how do you like that pinkie!" I shouted at him. His face instantly became red. "My hair is not pink! It's red!" He shouted back at me."It looks pink to me!" We continuously bickered and didn't stop. That's when I felt Jyuudaime's flames flare. Stopping instantly I started running towards him. It was a signal that only we the guardians knew. Long ago we decided to come up with a way to communicate so others wouldn't hear us. So we would flare our flames a bit to signal each other.

I kept running even after G started calling out to me. He gave up though and started following me instead. A little while later I came across Takeshi (Yes I'm making Gokudera call Yamamoto his first name) We nodded to each other feeling the other come closer. Asari wasn't far behind Takeshi but he didn't say anything either. That's when we found Jyuudaime crouching behind bushes looking at something. Not even looking at us he motioned us forward. In front of us was the Cornacchia.

KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to stop writing for a while. It just slipped my mind! Please don't kill me! I'll be updating more quickly now as it's summer vacation so look forward to it! As I said earlier each guardian and their counterpart will be having their own part leading up to the Cornacchia attack. One more thing. I do actually take your suggestions very seriously so if you have any ideas please put them in! I will explain any questions asked too. AH! Gokudera is OOC as he is now at the age of like 21? I don't know but warning! More OOC ahead!**

**please review! Constructive criticism is accepted! No flames please...**


End file.
